Kumiho
}} To the raw recruit in the trenches, the name Kumiho inspires fear and dread in their sparks, the horror of being slain suddenly, without knowing who pulled the trigger. This is precisely the effect this silent, shadowy Decepticon goes for. She is an exceptionally skilled assassion who specializes in spreading fear and terror through enemy ranks. That she is considered nothing more than a story to tell naughty protoforms by higher ranking officers only aides her efforts. Although referred to as a she, Kumiho only bears very little in the way of "male" or "female" features; even the tone of her voice is only vaguely feminine. Technical Specifications Strength: 7 Intelligence: 8 Speed: 8 Endurance: 6 Rank: 3 Courage: 8 Firepower: 7 Skill: 10 Biography Profile Moving among the shadows comes naturally to Kumiho; she’s been moving amongst the dark alleys and smoldering ruins of Cybertron for as long as anyone can remember. Not much is known of her before she signed up with the Eisen Dragoons, as data on her past is sparse to practically non-existent. In fact, although most refer to her as “she,” a more proper, if slightly less polite, term would be “it.” Her physical features only show the faintest hint of either male or female; even her voice is gender neutral in tone. If Kumiho is a mystery to the Decepticons, among the Autobots, her mere existence borders on mythical. To the frontline grunts, she’s a lethal, ghostly bugaboo, as dangerous as any landmine, a specter so awful that to merely lay optics on her is to invite termination. Kumiho greets these tales with a sly smile and a gleam in her dark orange optics. She considers sowing fear among the enemy ranks to be a more potent weapon than any sword or rifle, and these stories are, to her, proof of this concept. Using terrain, weather, the dark of night, and her own abilities, she stalks her prey as if they were petro-rabbits, taking care never to be seen by the enemy until she’s ready to strike, and making sure her victims are reduced to nothing more than spark-less hulks, leaving nothing behind but panic and terror. Abilities Kumiho is trained in some of the most obscure Cybertronian martial arts, some of which are unknown to even to the eldest of Transformers. She equipped with powerful sensors that can detect any opponent, even when they’re using cloaking shields. She can move silently over just about any terrain and treads so lightly that her tracks are easily lost, even on muddy or sandy terrain. Her superstructure is covered in armor constructed of an alloy that is incredibly lightweight, yet strong enough to protect her from all but the heaviest barrages. Fast and agile no matter what mode she’s in; Kumiho is capable of reaching speeds of up to 290kph in her Shadow Fox form. Her main armament is a quad-barrel 30mm laser Gatling gun mounted on her Zoid back, set on a special platform that can aim this weapon in any direction. The caliber of this weapon is deceiving; tests show that it can penetrate straight through medium-armored targets and still retain enough power to damage a target behind the first. She’s also armed with a rocket in her tail that carries an thin metal net in the tip; once deployed, the net entangles itself around its target and delivers a powerful electromagnetic shock that can disrupt circuitry, disable weaponry, and even cause stasis lock depending on how entangled and damaged an opponent is. Her Zoid claws are strong and sharp enough to do damage on their own, but she can also charge them with laser energy for an added punch against tough armor. Specialized vents on her legs are able to expel a thick cloud of black smoke that can hide her from an opponent’s optics and is seeded with particles that disrupt both radar and sonar signals, shielding her further. Depending on the mission requirements, her Gatling gun can be switched out for a variety of weaponry; the gun also converts into a handheld weapon when in robot mode. Her tail can convert into a large, single-edged sword for close range combat. Weaknesses Kumiho’s not the strongest of Decepticons and can easily be overpowered should she face an opponent with equal skill that’s physically stronger than her. She only has enough room for one electromagnetic net missile in her tail, so she has to be careful how she deploys it. Even with her smokescreen deployed, she can still be tracked by infrared and muzzle flashes will give her position away. Depending on the weight of the weapon, changing her arsenal can affect her overall performance. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Females